


Venus' Gold

by ohgoth



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Demon!Seonghwa, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, actually they all swear a lot, he's the captain hell fucking yeah, hongjoong swears a lot, i mean i imagine that they swear a lot, i wanted to combine two different concepts so why not pirates and demons ay, it sounds so chaotic i'm into it, pirate!hongjoong, they're pirates what do you expect, this might have more of a plot than i intended oop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoth/pseuds/ohgoth
Summary: Of all the things Hongjoong thought he'd experience on this godforsaken ship, caring for a seasick demon was definitely not one of them.Or: Hongjoong accidentally summons a demon, Seonghwa is said demon, and the rest, well, they're in for one hell of a ride.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Venus' Gold

It's not like he planned it. His crew had found some extra rum in the back cabinet, and they'd be damned if they didn't let their little captain enjoy these bottles of liquid pleasure for once.

"Captain! Take a look at this!" Yunho’s head peeked into the stern where Hongjoong’s office was. He held a bottle of rum in both hands, a pleased grin forming from ear to ear. Hongjoong stared back, a heavy sigh leaving his lips while he moved his left hand to rub his throbbing temple.

“Where did you find that? Why aren’t you tending the fucking sails?” he asked, glaring at the grinning man.

“Mingi and I found it in a cabinet somewhere,” he shrugged, letting himself into the Captain’s office even going so far as to shake the bottles in front of the frowning captain. 

“Stop that and get back to work, we don’t need any more fucking setbacks–” he said swatting Yunho’s hands away, frown deepening.

“If you frown any harder you’ll get old and wrinkly fast,” Yunho interrupted undeterred, used to the captain’s scolding, a small giggle leaving his mouth. In all honesty, Hongjoong reminded him of an angry puppy, not very fitting for a pirate captain. There were times where his anger encapsulated the entire ship, anger so deafening the seas below could feel him, sending warning ripples to creatures beneath the observable surface to fear the man. Today, however, was not one of those days. It was an uneventful day on the ship, they’d been sailing north for 3 days now and Yunho was bored, really fucking bored. That’s how Yunho and Mingi ended up going through various nooks and crannies within the ship, looking for something, _anything_ , to entertain themselves. And there, at the back cabinet of the forecastle was the sight of something glorious, bottles upon bottles of rum. They quickly gathered the rest of the crew to show their discovery and unanimously agreed that tonight they’d let go. They would drink their hearts away before thundering gallantly towards the High Seas, they were the Kings of the Sea after all.

“Oh, come on Captain, when was the last time you relaxed. We won’t be hitting strong waters and heavy winds ‘til a few days, we have time to have a little fun,“ he said, setting one of the bottles on Hongjoong’s table and opening the other. He began pouring a hefty amount of alcohol into the glass that was atop a mess of marked papers. 

“Need I remind you, you’re on this fucking ship so we can find the–” Hongjoong sighed, looking back at the ink-stained map in front of him, exasperated that his crew would even consider dropping their guard at a time like this.

“Whatever Captain, we’ve been on this route since fuck knows when and it seems like we haven’t progressed at all. If you don’t want to join, fine, but the others have already agreed to drink the shit out of this,” Yunho interrupted again, giving Hongjoong a heated stare, the monotonous journey getting on his nerves.

They stared at each other for a long, hard minute before Hongjoong sighed for the nth time that night.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll join you, but only for a couple of drinks,” he mumbled, giving in to the inevitable, it was true he was tired and frustrated at the lack of progress they were getting at. A little alcohol wouldn’t hurt.

“Good call Captain.” The grin returning to Yunho’s lips.

–----

The night was filled with cheers and laughter, something not heard since they had set sail for the High Seas. As much as he liked seeing his crew working hard, Hongjoong was grateful to see his crew—his friends—enjoying themselves tonight.

His glass was empty having downed the last of his rum in one swift motion. The alcohol burned his throat and eventually settled in his stomach. The unpleasant burning feeling wasn’t unwelcomed though, the dark amber liquid always managed to quieten his racing thoughts, bringing out good memories of his crew instead. Hongjoong found himself relishing in these memories far more than the thoughts of not bringing his crew to victory. He didn’t want to think about that right now, he didn’t want to think at all. He could deal with their next move tomorrow.

“Ay, Jongho, pour us another one,” he said, pointing his glass towards the youngest fellow on his ship. Jongho laughed pouring more rum into his glass stopping just shy of them, his movements clumsy and a bit awkward senses not as sharp due to his drunk state.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen you this relaxed, Captain. It’s is a good look on you,” Jongho winked or at least tried to. It looked more like an uncoordinated blink. _Cute._

“Shut up,” he scoffed but a smile found its way to his face. He had a soft spot for the youngest, he’d protect him and all his friends at all costs, no matter what.

The rest of the night turned into a blur as the cheers and laughter continued. Hongjoong even joining in with whatever shenanigans his friends were up to, that being, carving an unusual symbol on the main deck, large and wide enough for anyone to see.

“What the fuck is this?” he laughed as he finished the final touches of the symbol making sure the lines were as accurate, ever the perfectionist even in his current intoxicated state.

“I don’t know, but we noticed the symbol behind the paper seal on this rum bottle. Look, there’s even some shit written here,” Yeosang said handing him a small piece of paper with a short phrase written on it. Not much of a drinker, Yeosang laughed at his mate’s antics and teased them while sipping at his first, and only glass of the night.

Head hazy with pleasure and alcohol, Hongjoong took the paper. _Huh, this is really neat handwriting._

Against his better judgment, he muttered the words on the paper while standing in the middle of the symbol. The last thing he remembered was a puff of smoke before passing out.

“…”

–----

Hongjoong woke up with a headache strong enough to split his head in two and an unfamiliar man staring at him from the bottom of his makeshift hammock.

"Who the fuck are you?" he coughed out, mouth dry from sleep and one too many glasses of rum.

The man only smirked, slowly moving towards him with an elegance only known to something not human.

"I'm the demon you summoned," he whispered, lips touching the outer shell of his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaannnnnnd that's all for now ;) 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this so far, I've had this idea for quite a while and I'm finally getting around to writing it. I haven't proofread this so I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'll eventually come around to editing this work afterwards!!
> 
> Anyway, this is my first fanfic and I want to improve my writing so all feedback is welcomed!


End file.
